


Forever

by storiesinthedark



Series: Fics from Fandoms of Long Ago [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Poetry, My First Fanfic, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-06
Updated: 2001-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: A princess waiting for her prince expresses her desires of his return.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image: http://www.classicplastic.net/sailormoon/sailormoon/moonimages-0025.jpg  
> Originally written sometime in 2001 and originally posted on FF.net under one of my old pseudonyms.

The night is cold and deserted  
I stand alone on a beach.  
The water is as still as glass  
All I can see is my reflection.  
In my heart I see you.

I will wait forever.

Darkness surrounds me but the  
light inside my hearts scares it  
away  
I'm waiting for the one I love  
But he has not come.

I will wait forever.

The sun will no longer rise for  
me anymore.  
My love has not come  
As I stand on the beach I look  
into the water.  
My reflection is no longer there  
and my love will never come.

But I still will wait forever  
Until the end of time.


End file.
